Dance with the Devil
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: This is a song fic based off the song "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.


AN: Just a Song fic I thought of while listening to the song: "Dance With The Devil"- Breaking Benjamin. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Canyon or Mac. I also do not own the song "Dance With The Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.

I only own my OFC: Pyro

* * *

Dance with the Devil

I was working late today, and Walter had something to do so I was left to close the bar. The last patron left about an hour ago, leaving just me, myself, and I. As I cleaned up I decided to turn on the jukebox.

I had about four songs on the playlist leaving my favorite for last. First was "Animals" by Maroon 5, man was that Adam Levine guy fine. I rocked out to that song as I cleaned some of the tables.

That song seemed to fit with Mac and I's relationship, kind of spooky. Then my second song came on as I swept the floor which was "Die for You" by Red. It was very entertaining being alone and able to jam out without anyone watching.

It was actually a really slow night today, only a few regulars and a few strangers. Other than that it was quiet and mellow. Mac wasn't in tonight because he had a lot of orders to fill by tomorrow and let's just say he wasn't too happy with it, but he complied anyway.

I started cleaning up behind the bar and making sure everything was neat and clean. While I was doing that my third song was just starting when I saw bright lights shine through the window.

What's Mac doing here? I thought he'd be in the cave all night. Guess he got bored with cooking. He walked in with a black shirt and dark jeans, his hair a little disheveled, and a frown on his face.

"Ya should learn to lock the doors when there is no one in here. Ya don't know who could come walking in, Pyro," Mac said walking up towards the bar.

"Yeah you're right, I've heard there's this psycho in town raping and killing women. You kind of fit the description come to think of it," I said with a smirk.

"Pfft…yeah guess I do. Ya should watch out heard he's real dangerous," he said leaning on the counter of the bar.

I moved closer to him and mumbled, "I like dangerous."

He smirked and kissed me with pure fervor.

We disconnected ourselves and I asked, "Do you want some whisky?"

"Yeah, how much longer until ya leave?" he asked me.

I pulled off the cap of the whisky and handed it to him, he took three large gulps of it and barely stopped for a breath.

"I only have to sweep back here then I'm done," I said.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "All right, hurry up."

I gave a nod and started sweeping behind the bar. My last song came on and I started to tap my feet to it as I cleaned. It was one of my favorite songs, Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

"Ya like this song Py?" Mac asked.

"I do," I said looking at him.

"Kind of reminds me of you," I said with a smirk.

"Ya think I'm the Devil," Mac said with a raised brow.

"Well no, well kind of. In the best possible way though," I said to him.

"Huh, It's kinda cool," he said with a twisted smile.

He came behind the bar in the flash and he pulled me too him and we started to dance to the music.

" _Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?"_

Mac spun me around the small area as we danced to my song. I tried to do as the chorus of the song said and not look into his eye's, but damn, how could I not look into those steely blue eyes.

" _Trembling, crawling across my skin._

 _Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine."_

I looked into his eyes and the lyrics were right on point, Mac does seem to have cold dead eyes usually when he kills, but something seemed different tonight. In away Mac has stolen my life away making me into a cold blooded killer, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I love our sick, sadistic, and romantic killing sprees. It's just the way we show our love for one another, so our relationship is probably the coolest one ever.

" _I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all you're empty lies._

 _I won't last long, in this world so wrong."_

As he spun me around some more the bar started to get smaller and smaller; and darker and darker. It wasn't bothering me at first but something was definitely not right. The chorus started to play again as I swayed with Mac to the Rhythm of the beat.

" _Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?"_

The picture started to get clearer as the bar quickly faded away and we were now in a dark cave like the one in the canyons. There was fire all around us which had me mesmerized as the colors glowed off the caves walls. I looked down and had a sparkly blood colored red dress on with black strappy heels.

When I looked at Mac he was in a tux with a tie that matched my dress and dress shoes. I was taken aback by what was going on around me, but I couldn't stop dancing. We started dancing like one of those classic ballroom scenes in the movies. It felt so unreal.

" _Hold on. Hold On._

 _Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?"_

Mac smiled this devilishly creepy grin and all his teeth were there and they were pearly white. I was getting kind of frightened something seemed so off I couldn't shake the feeling. It was like I was stuck in some twisted nightmare.

" _Hold on. Hold on._ "

Mac dipped me and leaned into my ear. He whispered the last part of the song into my ear, "Goodbye."

I looked at him staring wide eyed at the site in front of me, Mac had dark red eyes and horns coming out of his head. He let me go and I fell into a dark abyss.

I jumped up with a gasp. I looked around and I was greeted with my TV on and my earphones in my ears. I was laying on the couch when I came home and I must have fell asleep while I was watching some weird celebrity dancing show.

I looked at my iPod and saw that Dance with the Devil was playing. I rolled my eyes and turned off my music. That's the last time I fall asleep watching some damn ballroom dancing reality show while listening to my music.

Some crazy dream that was, thank god it was just a dream. Not that Mac didn't look devilishly handsome in that suit and tie. I shook my head with a laugh. I turned off my TV and headed to bed with the thought of maybe getting Mac into some dress clothes.

Yeah right, the only way I'll get Mac into some dress clothes is at his funeral and I'm pretty sure even then it will be a difficult task. I went to bed and thankfully without a dancing Mac in my head.


End file.
